Domestic Violence
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: Jeff and Bully have been dating since Bound For Glory. Jeff finds out Bully's been using him to get to the world title. What happens when Jeff starts dating Brooke Hogan? Will Bully break them up or will they survive? find out and R&R Warning:Abuse and Cursing
1. Chapter 1

_Real Summary:Jeff Hardy and Bully Ray have been dating since Bound For Glory._

_ But Jeff finds out Bully's been using him to get to the world title. _

_Jeff's bestfriend Eliza doesn't like Bully and knows something up with him. _

_But what happens when Jeff starts dating Brooke?_

Domestic Violence

Chapter 1:

Jeff walks into the arena. Bully walks in behind him

Jeff smirks "you ready for tonight?"

"yea" Bully says

Jeff kisses himBully kisses back

after the match Jeff walks backstage Bully smirks evily The trainer checks him out "dont you need to be checking me out?" Bully asks

"yea hold on" Trainer says

Eliza glares at Bully "okay what did you do this time?"

Bully ignores her

Later on that night

Eliza is driving Jeff back to the hotel "so you came with Bully"

"he offered to drive me" Jeff says

Eliza turns to him "aren't you the least bit upset about what he did?"

"a little" Jeff says

"are you gonna confront him about it?" Eliza asks

"yea" Jeff says

Eliza smiles and sees him tear up

at the hotel

Eliza starts to fall asleep when she hears screaming and crying

Jeff cuts the movie down he's watching

Eliza rolls her eyes and lays back down when she hears a door slam

Jeff looks at Bully

"geez some people." she lays back down when she hears screaming and crying from Jeff

"YOU SCREWED ME OUT OF THE WORLD TITLE!" Jeff screams

"Jeff?" Eliza walks into adjointing bathroom and puts her ear up to the door*

"I loved you!" Jeff yells

"you were just another pawn." Bully says

Eliza's mouth drops and whispers"oh hell no"

"so you used me?!" Jeff asks

"pretty much sweetie" Bully says

"you don't have the right to call me that!" Jeff yells

Bully smacks him

Jeff grabs his cheek and looks at Bully shocked

"no I dont but guess what? Since the big secrets out I guess everyones expecting me to break up with you, but Im not. Youre mine." Bully says with smirks

"I HATE YOU!" Jeff screams

Bully smacks him "thats it youre getting it" he beats him

Jeff starts crying

Eliza storms in and grabs bat and swings it at Bully

Bully ducks

Eliza trips him "leave Jeff alone"

"Jeff is mine!" Bully yells

"no hes not. Hes no ones. Now get out of my face before I call the cops"

"Eliza please" Jeff says

"Jeff hes abusing you" Eliza says

Jeff sighs

Eliza looks at Bully "again leave him alone"

the next day

Jeff finds his first anniversary present Bully gave him

Eliza wakes up "Jeff? Its 5 in the morning what are you doing?"

"I can't sleep" Jeff says

"would it make you feel better if I came over there?" Eliza asks

"I just found my first anniversary present Bully gave me" he has flashback

Bully gives him anniversary present "I love you"

"I love you too" Jeff says

"I hope we can be together forever" Bully says

Jeff smiles

end of flashback

Jeff sighs sadly

Eliza walks up behind him

Jeff looks at her

"thats beautiful" Eliza says

"I know" Jeff says

Eliza lays head on her shoulder "youre taking this much better than I thought you would"

"yea?" Jeff says

Eliza gets idea "youre going on a date tonight"

"no" Jeff says

"come on Brooke wants to go out with you" Eliza says

"I don't know" Jeff says

"she doesnt shut up about you" Eliza asks

"okay fine" Jeff says

Eliza kisses his cheek "come on lets go downstairs and get something to eat"

"okay" Jeff says

later thats day

Jeff walks in his room

Eliza smiles

"tell Brooke I'll see her tonight" Jeff says

"okay...theres Bully" Eliza says

"I'll see you later" Jeff says he shuts the door quickly


	2. Chapter 2

Domestic Violence

Chapter 2:

Jeff locks his door so Bully can't get in the room. His cell phone rings he looks at it to see whos calling the screen reads Bully. he hesitates to answer his thumb hits the answer button and puts it up to his ear

"H-hello?" Jeff asks

"Jeffrey" Bully says

"what do you want?" Jeff asks

"I know you're going out with Brooke tonight" Bully says

"and? It doesn't concern you Bully" Jeff says

"I own you bitch you're mine" Bully says

"you don't own me Bully. I loved you but you took advantage of my heart and you broke it. As far as I'm concerned were over" Jeff says

Bully sneaks into his hotel room. Jeff has his back to him. Bully hangs up his phone. Jeff hangs his phone up and lays it on the table. He turns around and screams

"what are you doing in here?" Jeff asks

Bully walks closer to him Jeff backs up

"get out of here Bully" Jeff says

"shut-up" Bully says

"make me" Jeff says and covers his mouth

"oh you want me to make you shut-up huh?" Bully asks

Jeff tries to run Bully grabs him

"get off of me Bully" Jeff says

"you are mine" Bully says

"no I'm not I'm through with you" Jeff says

Bully shakes his head "oh Jeff Jeff Jeff thats not true baby"

"yes it is" Jeff says

Bully gets really angry "NO IT AINT" he slaps him " you are not going on that date with Brooke GOT IT!?"

Jeff gets in his face "watch me"

Brooke watches from the door. Jeff looks over at her

"maybe this isn't a good time" Brooke says

"oh Bully was just leaving" Jeff says

Brooke shakes her head "maybe some other time"

Jeff glares at Bully

"don't look at me I didn't do anything" Bully says

"get out" Jeff says

Brooke smiles sadly "I gotta go"

Jeff sits on his bed

"here lemme walk you out" Bully says

"I can walk my self out" Brooke says

"aww upset that you're little date is cancelled?" Bully asks

Brooke walks out later that night Eliza is watching TV Brooke comes in

"hey aren't you supposed to be on you're date?" Eliza asks

Brooke sits down "I came back here because I saw something disturbing"

"like what?" Eliza asks

Brooke looks at her "did you know that Jeff was being hurt by Bully?"

"yea but I threatened Bully though" Eliza says

"I'm worried about him though" Brooke says

"I am too" Eliza says

Brooke sighs. with Jeff Brooke smiles Jeff walks into hotel room

"hey Jeff" Brooke says

"hey" Jeff says

"are you okay" she asks

"yea" Jeff says

Brooke sniffs

"hey don't cry" Jeff says

Brooke runs over to him "I saw him hurt you"

"I don't care about Bully anymore. I loved him but he broke my heart" Jeff says

Brooke smiles "you still wanna go on that date?"

"yea" Jeff says

Brooke smiles after the date Brooke kisses him Jeff kisses back Bully watches

"see you later" Jeff says


	3. Sorry Readers

Sorry Readers,

I haven't been able to update theses stories. I have writers blocks on the original ones I started. I've only been apart of Fanfictioon for a year now. As soon I get some ideas I will update but for now the original stories I started are completed. Sorry Readers I will update as soon as I can.

Jessica Newcomb


End file.
